


懦弱的人们

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 在爱情面前，所有人都是胆小鬼。所以需要喝酒壮胆。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	懦弱的人们

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：The Truth That You Leave--Pianoboy
> 
> 法诞贺礼，正式升格为法厨的我；因为历史梗很难写所以来个滥情又死蠢的故事好了，大概会非常甜腻腻；酒后吐真言，烂梗慎；其实我现在什么都没想好OTZ
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

——在爱情面前，他们都很自卑。

亚瑟又喝醉了。这世上最可怕的酒鬼就是那种明明不能喝还特别喜欢喝酒的家伙，偏偏亚瑟·柯克兰就是这么个家伙。亚瑟也知道自己喝醉了，因为只有喝醉之后他才能说出自己心里的想法，做自己想做的事。

弗朗西斯又接到了亚瑟的电话。那个时候他正在酒吧里和一个漂亮的女孩搭讪。女孩有一双祖母绿的眼睛，在暧昧的灯光下清澈得骇人。可是弗朗西斯看到来电显示后就匆匆结束了谈话，付了女孩和自己的酒钱就跑着穿过舞池走到外面安静的街上。

现在是晚上十一点半。平时亚瑟这个时间肯定就睡了——弗朗西斯知道是因为有几次他在十点后打电话过去都能听到一个没睡醒的粘腻的声音嘟囔着骂娘。可即使不是这样，他也知道亚瑟喝醉了，因为对方从来没有在不喝醉的时候打过他的电话。

他沉下心情，倚在路灯旁对着空旷的公路，拿捏着自己最为沉稳动听的嗓音，按下接听键。

“Bonjour？谁要坏哥哥的好事？”

“红酒混蛋……你去死吧！”亚瑟气鼓鼓地回嘴，心里叨念这个风流的家伙又不干好事，我就是要好好搅和死他。这么想着，本来因为喝醉而沉闷的心情有些畅快。

电话那头，弗朗西斯不动声色地勾起嘴角，知道自己必定挑动了亚瑟捣乱的心思，也不必再担心对方说话吞吞吐吐。他感喟了一下回回都这样，听了别人的诉苦还要想着怎么让人愉快地诉苦，哥哥我又不是知心姐姐。然而开口仍是懒散的调子：“有话快说，哥哥我忙着呢。”

亚瑟就打开了话匣子。无非是关于阿尔弗雷德的事，说当初那家伙多么可爱现在变成了一个KY不仅不认哥哥还自大狂妄；或者是关于自己的事，说当初自己也是很强的没想到人善被人欺现在在国际会议上只能没营养地吵吵架；说到后来就是各种抱怨，从联五吐槽到当年的轴心三国，弗朗西斯当然也不可避免地受到了攻击。

弗朗西斯就这么听着，偶尔回一句话表示自己还在听，对于对方“哈哈现在还在办事吗臭胡子我就是要搅和死你”的醉话也大多用“快点说完哥哥我一晚上很贵的”来还击，心里却不置可否地骂着亚瑟你真是个笨蛋。夜色渐深，除了海峡那头的酒鬼咕咕哝哝的醉话，就是他刻意放轻的呼吸声。他抬头看了一眼天空，霓虹遮去星光。唔，哥哥我有点冷啊。他这么想着，裹紧了修身的薄风衣。

电话那头，亚瑟早已滚到了床上，整个人蜷成虾米抵着墙，过不多久觉得太冷硬就裹上了被子。窗外的月光弥漫成一室银亮，他絮絮叨叨地说着，说到后来自己也不知道在说什么，但就是不想停。反正对面也没挂电话，他也不想为什么对方听着他这对头没营养的对话这么久都没挂，反正就这么说呗，一直说到失去意识说到第二天一切重新开始。多少次也就是这么过来的。

弗朗西斯听着亚瑟的声音渐渐弱下去，过不多久又似乎突然意识到似的猛地响起来，忍不住就对这别扭家伙感到有些好笑。喝醉酒就跟孩子似的，平时怎么就没这么可爱，这么想着，弗朗西斯忍不住怨恨起来。当然要怨恨，怨恨多少次看着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德在国际会议上吵嘴，怨恨几百年前亚瑟转身眼里就再也没有他弗朗西斯的身影，怨恨只有在醉酒后亚瑟才会给他打电话，说的还全是与他无关的事。

他爱他。他恨他。

可是他并不是亚瑟的什么人。

在又一个电话那头声音渐渐弱下去的空档里，弗朗西斯抬头看着天空，好像那深邃的天幕中有一个金发绿眸的孩子。他突然开口了，声音在夜色中沉静得可怕：“我说，小亚瑟，什么时候你打电话过来是为了哥哥我呢？”

低声的咕哝戛然而止，随之是尴尬的沉默。弗朗西斯突然有些后悔自己的莽撞，正打算开口说“哥哥我只是开玩笑的”，对面突然挂了电话。

亚瑟把手机倒扣在枕头边，慢慢坐起身撑住自己发痛发涨的脑袋。他已经清醒了，但是还不能思考。现在他唯一的想法就是：这么多年，这家伙终于厌烦我了。想着想着，突然觉得眼睛有点酸。他顺势将脸埋进被子，觉得只着单衣的后背那么寒冷。

在黑暗中，他看不见任何人，任何人也看不见他。亚瑟终于承认，在无数个这样孤立无援的夜晚，他其实期待着一个温暖的怀抱。

那之后亚瑟有很长一段时间没再碰过酒，虽然嘴上叨念着才不是因为被臭胡子嫌弃了才不想喝酒，但心里反正是存了个疙瘩挥之不去。但后来的一天晚上，因为公差被上司拉着出去应酬，免不了就是几杯几杯灌了下去。他强撑着没在饭桌上倒到饭桌下去，但回到家就忍不住一下子坐到了地上。冰冷的地砖刺了一下他，让亚瑟蒙蒙的脑子想起点事，却又不知道是什么事。他下意识地掏出手机，看了屏幕两秒，想诶我是要干嘛来着？然后磨磨唧唧却又轻车熟路地拨通了电话。

连一声响也没有，电话就通了，手机里传出一个男人沉稳动听的声音：“亚瑟？”

亚瑟一个激灵就清醒了不少，一边懊恼地想着我怎么又手贱打电话过去了一边大舌头地想挂断：“没……没事，打……打错……”

“你又喝醉了？”那边一阵见血地点穿，“下意识地打给哥哥我了么？”

亚瑟默了两秒，才糊涂地想起要反驳：“才……才没……”话到一半又鬼使神差地停下。他的脑子挺有点不好使，总觉得要说出点不符合他性格的话，这时候就迫切地希望这个已经厌烦了他的家伙赶紧挂电话。但也不知道弗朗西斯哪来的耐心，看他没说，既不急着追问也不急着挂断，就这么和他共享夜晚的沉默。

亚瑟听到自己粗粗的呼吸间，有一个从远方来的轻柔的呼吸声与他共鸣。他突然安下心来。

“你……你不是厌烦我了么。”

“……”一阵沉默后，那头的男人突然笑了一声，“啊，是啊，哥哥我早就厌烦亚瑟喝醉酒之后跟我抱怨这抱怨那的了。”

亚瑟听着就想挂电话，觉得为了这个认真地纠结的自己真是蠢透了，更蠢的是他竟然在弗朗西斯面前说了出来。这黑历史要被嘲讽到地老天荒了，他绝望地想。

“……可是怎么办呢，”男人突然话锋一转，语气轻柔得像是羽毛，挠得亚瑟心头一酸，“即使如此，哥哥我还是想要接到小亚瑟你的电话。即使你打过来只是为了诉苦，根本和哥哥我一点关系也没有……”他沉默了一会儿，而亚瑟并没有回答，便又自嘲地笑笑：“算了，这和你无关，小亚瑟。说吧，这回又是什么事？看在哥哥我伤了你的心的份上，这次陪聊哥哥我会奉陪到底的。”虽说也没有哪次没有奉陪。

“谁……谁伤心了。”

“好好，那就没伤心吧。”

“别把我当孩子哄。我不是孩子了！”

“是是，不是孩子。那么成年人小亚瑟想要和哥哥我说什么？”

亚瑟听着弗朗西斯温柔的回应，却沉默下来。平时那些张口即来的抱怨此刻连一句片段也捕捉不着，他的脑子的回转的全是几百年前弗朗西斯的微笑。那个时候的弗朗西斯穿着裙子一样的华丽衣服，金黄的柔软发卷用绸带束起，脸上的微笑宠溺甜美。不知为何，亚瑟觉得现在弗朗西斯脸上就是这样的表情。他便也随之艰难地回忆起弗朗西斯的脸，那张有了胡茬只是显得更加可靠的俊朗的脸。

如果是那样的表情……亚瑟想，如果弗朗西斯脸上的是那样的表情，那么说点实话告诉他也未尝不可。可爱的醉鬼智商彻底退到几百年前，竟然真的认真地盘算起来，还精明地问了一句：“弗朗西斯，你在笑吗？”

糯糯但是诡异的问句让弗朗西斯愣了一下，但很快又回应了：“是啊，怎么了亚瑟？”他知道不能和醉鬼讲道理。

在笑啊，亚瑟想，那就告诉他好了。“那……弗朗西斯，我就赏脸告诉你一个秘密。其实我打电话给你，只是想听你说话。可是每次我打过去都只有我在说，你从来都不说话的……”这时对面传来“砰”的一声响，一阵手忙脚乱的动静听得亚瑟皱起眉，他不满地喊道：“什——什么啊！弗朗西斯你在搞什么，难得想好好和你说话来着你这个混蛋！”

“对不起对不起！但是，亚瑟，你务必要把刚刚的话再说一遍！你说你打电话给我是为了什么？”

男人压抑着狂喜的声音让醉酒失去智商的亚瑟非常奇怪，但还是规规矩矩地回答：“我说我是为了听你说话嘛。因为你平时总是一副避之不及的样子，我也知道我又不是你的什么人，如果不喝醉根本就……”话到一半亚瑟突然停住了，愣了两秒猛然意识到自己说了什么。

他狠狠把手机砸向地面，连带着电话那头男人急切的追问一起掐断，然后把脸埋进了膝盖和胸口之间的空档。

完蛋了，我都说了什么？！亚瑟发现自己已经记不清了，但总之绝对是不能说出口的话。想到弗朗西斯，那个华丽、风流、无耻、变态的家伙，他觉得自己的整个身心都变冷了。

——我本来只是希望用与你争吵的方式让你看见我，因为我知道你绝不可能爱上我。可是现在，我要怎么面对你，弗朗西斯？……不，我不爱你。绝不。永远不。

亚瑟在自家门前坐了一整夜，迷迷糊糊地就睡着了。醒过来的时候他一瞬间黑了脸，因为他的整个身体都发寒发僵，几乎完全不能动弹。他歪过脖子轻轻拉扯颈部的肌肉，果不其然一阵剧痛让他瞬间眯紧眼——啧，落枕了。

这个时候他才感觉到身后的门板一直在震动。宿醉的大脑让他的反应有点迟钝，然后他听到了乒乒乓乓的敲门声。

“哪个混蛋……”他嘟囔着站起身来开门，看到的一脸急切的弗朗西斯：“弗朗……西斯？你来……”然而“干什么”三个字还没说出口，亚瑟就被猛地抱住了。

他愣了一秒，然后剧烈地挣扎起来：“混蛋你要干……吗……”突然失神地想到昨晚发生的事，亚瑟的挣扎停了一秒，但只是让随后的拳打脚踢更加剧烈：“快放开！”

弗朗西斯被打得闷哼了一声，却没放手。亚瑟心里揪了一下，怎么也不愿意承认自己心疼了，但手上的动作还是轻柔了稍许——虽然这稍许实在少得可怜。但弗朗西斯还是低低笑了一声。

“笑什么啊腐烂西斯！”亚瑟不满地抱怨。

“啊没什么……觉得哥哥我之前畏首畏尾的真是太不光彩了。”弗朗西斯终于松开了亚瑟，但他的脸凑到亚瑟面前，呼出的热气就这么扑到亚瑟的鼻尖上，让亚瑟无措地后退了一步。他的眼睛蓝得像是海底的天空，那么深邃但也轻盈柔软，亚瑟头一回发现这家伙认真注视别人的时候这么迷人，让他心都漏跳一拍，但他随之轻轻摇头将这些旖旎的想法抛出脑海。

“亚瑟你喜欢哥哥我吗？”弗朗西斯轻声问道。

“我怎么可能喜欢你这个混蛋！浮夸风流无耻变态！我喜欢谁也不会喜欢你的死心吧弗朗西斯！”亚瑟像是被踩到尾巴的猫一样激烈地反驳，脸上成片的红晕却没有什么说服力。

弗朗西斯一脸“我就知道”的表情，略微的失落看得亚瑟心中一顿。“亚瑟真是伤哥哥我的心，怎么说我这副样子还是很有销路的呢。倒是亚瑟你，眉毛又粗发型又不华丽，整天古板得要死连喝醉酒了都不坦率。”

“那又管你什么事！”亚瑟脸上的红晕一瞬间褪去，又一次激烈地推拒。

“可是我喜欢。”弗朗西斯低声说，“我爱你，亚瑟。浪费了这几百年的我简直就是个蠢货，竟然这么多年都没有察觉到你的心意。可是哥哥我对自己实在是没有信心，”他苦笑起来，“因为你看你和我在一起的时候我们总是在吵架，关系还不如你和阿尔弗雷德那个KY好。看在这一点上，你就原谅哥哥我吧。”

“谁要你喜欢……”话虽这么说，亚瑟却没有拒绝弗朗西斯再一次拥抱他的动作。他又轻微地挣扎了几下，然后别别扭扭地任由弗朗西斯将他的脑袋按进男人的怀中。一股百合花的香气萦绕在他鼻尖，让亚瑟忍不住像猫一样轻轻嗅了一下，然后被这怀抱的温暖迷得意识茫然。

啊，似乎也不赖。不过我才不喜欢这个混蛋呢！弗朗西斯就是个混蛋！

亚瑟这么想着，却闭上了眼，双手环上了弗朗西斯坚实的腰。而弗朗西斯将脸埋进亚瑟的肩窝，加深了这个怀抱。这种真实的感觉让亚瑟慢慢安下心来。他在弗朗西斯看不到的地方勾起一个微笑。

——其实我也是个胆小鬼啊，弗朗西斯。

Fin.


End file.
